In the related art, a socket having a large outer diameter is provided at the end portion of a cable, thereby facilitating the mounting of the cable to structures and the like. As the above-described type of cables, for example, cables described in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 are known.
In the cable of Patent Document 1, an FRP cable formed by bundling a number of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) wires (wire rods) is stored in a socket formed in a conical shape so as to have a small diameter at the load end side and a large diameter at the free end side. In this socket, the wires are disposed in a state of being radially dispersed from the load end side toward the free end side. In addition, in the socket, the load end side is filled with a first fastening material (filling material or casting material) that is only made of a thermosetting resin. The free end side of the socket is filled with a second fastening material made of a mixture of a thermosetting resin and a filler.
Examples of the thermosetting resin include epoxy resins, unsaturated epoxy resins, and the like.
As the fillers, for example, steel balls, glass beads, and the like can be used.
Non-Patent Document 1 describes that, as a socket structure for cables, steel balls, zinc powder, and an epoxy resin are cast and hardened.